


Homeward

by Harvey_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/pseuds/Harvey_King
Summary: Three drabbles, three houses where Severus Snape has hung his hat.





	Homeward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



**89 Spinner’s End, Cokeworth**

From the roof, Severus can see the whole of the known world. 

Rows and rows of soot-grey houses. Grids of narrow gardens. Criss-crossed lines of laundry strung between the back doors and the privies. The belching mill chimney. The still, murky river.

_“Cow!”_

The heavy sound of a dish hitting the wall. 

He knows that somewhere far to the north is Hogwarts, where Mam learned to be a witch. He knows London is to the south, full of wizards and grand buildings.

_“Bastard!”_

He knows that when the shouting stops, he’ll have to go inside again.

  


* * *

  


**12 Grimmauld Place, London**

The house was Black’s before it was Potter’s, a double indignity that almost makes Severus regret surviving.

In the months after the war, the Order continues its work. This time all accounts will be brought to balance. By day, the place is overrun with Weasleys and Aurors. By night, it's dark save for a single light.

“Don’t tell me I should go to bed,” Potter snaps, buried in documents and photographs at the kitchen table. 

Severus, who has no intention of dissuading the boy from the only sensible pursuit he’s ever undertaken, puts the kettle on.

  


* * *

  


**Thorn Cottage, Hambleton Hills**

Severus grows hellebore and aconite, and nightshades both agricultural and medicinal. Brewing pays the bills. Gardening cushions the larder. Inventing a variety of fiendish poisons is a hobby. 

He lives alone, a fact supported by the flat Harry keeps near the Ministry and a mutual disinclination to count the nights they've spent together.

"I like it out here," Harry says with an unrepentant shrug, having turned up singed with hex-fire after work. He sits with Severus in the garden, gazing out at the rolling range of summer green and limestone extending to the horizon. "Nice view."


End file.
